Conventional golf balls can be divided into several general classes: (a) solid golf balls having one or more layers, and (b) wound golf balls. Solid golf balls include one-piece balls, which are easy to construct and relatively inexpensive, but have poor playing characteristics and are thus generally limited for use as range balls. Two-piece balls are constructed with a generally solid core and a cover and are generally popular with recreational golfers because they are very durable and provide maximum distance. Balls having a two-piece construction are commonly formed of a polymeric core encased by a cover. Solid golf balls also include multi-layer golf balls that are comprised of a solid core of one or more layers and/or a cover of one or more layers. These balls are regarded as having an extended range of playing characteristics. These balls are generally easy to manufacture, but are regarded as having limited playing characteristics.
A variety of golf balls designed to provide a wide range of playing characteristics, i.e., the compression, velocity, “feel,” and spin, that can be optimized for various playing ability, are known in the prior art. In the past, many expert golfers prefer golf balls having balata covers because they provide a combination of distance, high spin rate, and control. However, balata is easily damaged in normal play and, thus, lacks the durability required by the average golfer. In contrast, amateur golfers generally prefer a solid, two-piece ball with an ionomer cover because it provides a desirable combination of distance and durability. Although ionomer covers are highly durable, they exhibit a hard “feel,” which many golfers find unacceptable, and a lower spin rate, making these balls more difficult to draw or fade. The differences in the spin rate can be attributed to the differences in the composition and construction to both the cover and the core.
Ionomeric and urethane covers currently dominate the golf ball market. However, there is a continuing need for a golf ball having desirable performance characteristics, such as durability, spin rate and feel, while having a low cost and ease of manufacture. The golf balls of the present invention provide such desirable performance characteristics and durability using novel compositions.